A Thorn In The Side
by LoneWolf LUFC
Summary: Nala has a crush on both Simba and another cub. The other cubs is a backstabber that breaks girls hearts, will Simba have the courage to pull the girl he loves? ONE SHOT! R


**Disclaimer****: It's dis claimer not dat claimer**

**Awoooooooooooo! The Lone Wolf is back and I've been getting positive reviews, I'll let you know the one shots I'm only doing one shots for a while to really polish off my descriptive wordplay. So here's a new one enjoy, NOTE I WILL ONLY BE ADDING THE ONE CHAPTER PLEASE DON'T ASK ME IF I AM DOING MORE IT'S A ONE SHOT! Enjoy**

A Thorn In The Side

Simba POV

Taksi and I lay by the waters edge in the glorious heat of the day. I was once again whiling my time away plotting newer and more ridiculous methods of removing a permanent thorn in my side. Taksi as usual joined in my foolhardy and impossible idea creation. I hated the brown lion across the water almost as much as Taksi did and it was only natural that the object of our half baked ideas was always Slevin.

I cannot fully recall at what particular point in my life I started disliking him all I knew is the fondest memory I have of him was when an apple fells on his paw a few years ago and he had bounded off to his mother in fear.

We glared at the young cub across the way with a great hatred and desire to humiliate. The problem was we were not the most charismatic of the pride nor were we the cleverest. We did however have what Slevin did not. We had respect, it was well know that the great Slevin had numerous girlfriends and systematically he had destroyed their hearts by simply dumping and moving on.

His current victim of affection was none other than my best friend for many a year Nala. She was my best friend through the course of my cub hood years and stopped being with me only to chase after Slevin, the moment her hormones kicked in and she started noticing boys was the moment in which I lost her.

Of course the moment she had met Slevin the two were and item. It wouldn't have bothered me if I hadn't have known exactly what was destined to happen to poor Nala.

My resolve to harm the young cub was strengthened a few weeks previous due to his boasting, boasting to which caught my ear.

*A few weeks earlier*

"Hey Slev what you doing with that Nala girl? Isn't she the prince's girl?"

"Yeah but think about it, if I can get the princes girl, how many other girls are going to want me?"

"So you don't want to be with Nala?"

Slev's sneering reply oozed with atrocity.

"Of course I don't who'd want to be with _her?_"

*Present day*

I growled inside my mind, that so many lions would die to have Nala in their arms. I ignored the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as it was masked by the solid wall of loathing I reserved for Slev.

Nala was my friend it would have made sense to intervene and tell her what I had overheard. But she looked so happy and I could not bring myself to be the forbearer of bad news to her, so I put it off.

Instead of being a good friend I lay with my best male friend and sneered with disgust at what I deemed to be my most abhorrent enemy.

It particularly vexed me that Nala was growing closer to Slev and the closer she grew to him the closer she came to teetering over the edge into the searing agony of heartbreak to which she was too fondly accustomed.

After some contemplation I decided to take a walk over to the old tree for some shade, silently Taksi followed suit. When we had melted into the shade the tree provided we sat and awaited our enemy to enter the same mercy from the heat.

Sure enough a few moments later, Slev and Nala padded over chatting and laughing. Slev often made a sly well chosen remark that would make Nala blush and giggle shyly.

After a few moments we watched in disgust as Slev rounded up as many lions as he could, Nala just grinned at what she thought was something romantic for her. I hid a growl beneath my breath, but not well enough. Taksi turned and looked at me with wonder in his eyes.

"You like her don't you?" the question took me off guard, and slightly abashed I thought about it before giving a highly defensive answer that stunned me more than anyone else.

"What? No of course not we are just friends!" I exclaimed shaking my head. I turned and gazed at her sneakily a swooping sensation filling my stomach to the point of bursting. My heart began beating faster.

"Oh really? It's just you stopped glaring at Slev months ago, now when ever I see you looking over at him you end up staring at Nala all the time."

I shook my head desperately that could not be true I always glared at Taksi I hated him for being so nasty to the other girls! Yeah that was it!

"I do not end up staring at her at all!" I retorted hotly.

"You do too! It's like your…..longing for her" Taksi allowed a smirk he had been fighting to surface to his face and break across the width of his muzzle.

I looked on horrified as he saw straight through me into my whirlwind of emotions.

"You can't hide it from me man" Taksi responded to my complete lack of response with a fact.

I relented.

"I guess she is pretty" I replied wistfully.

I began looking at her once more drinking in her image as a sudden serpent like creature reared its ugly head in the pit of my stomach. I hated Slev if it were possible more than ever. Now I was fuelled by hatred and jealousy, this would not turn out well but I decided to listen to the announcement the slimy git had planned.

I could not hear what was said but after a few words, Nala's face had fallen and the crowd surrounding the two burst out laughing. With one exception. Nala's face was one of disbelief she was still smiling a little so I thought nothing of it. A second later there were tears rolling down her face as she looked around at the catcalling and jeering cubs. The ones she had thought were friends were mocking her for something. It was high time I did something; I bounded off allowing her perfect name to roll off of my stubborn tongue. Taksi followed closely but was soon left behind.

Nala barged through the crowd of onlookers and ploughed headlong into me, even before she had regained her bearings she hauled me closer to her and cried her soul out.

It took a while for me to get her to calm down enough to talk to me. Finally after much coaxing and comfort she opened up and explained what happened.

*A few minutes previous Nala's POV*

I was happier than I had ever been in my life. The boy I had a crush on stood tall beside me and often flirted with me. I had more friends than I could count and to cap it all believed strongly through the hints that Slev had dropped that he was going to ask me to be his girl friend any day now. Yes life was good; my only regret was that I missed Prince Simba dearly, he hated Slev for reasons he never told me and with me and Slev being inseparable I saw little of the golden prince.

I shook off my regret as Slev led me to a opening between the old tree we shaded under and the watering hole.

"Guy's come on over! I have a very important announcement to make!" Slev called with a sneer I did not see fully. Something in the pit of my stomach stirred, something wasn't right.

The tone in Slev's voice was different and the other girls looked excited. I was worried, that was an understatement and half.

The group grew until nearly the whole pride stood before me and Slev, I felt self conscious about being in the centre of the crowd.

"Well you know that Nala and I have been hanging out more and more over the month's right?" there was a murmur of acknowledgement.

"Well I think it's time I asked her something very important" Slev turned to me a smile on his face, I grinned back feeling my heart beat rapidly like a caged bird were perched upon my heart strings.

"Nala, will you-" before he finished I answered excitedly.

"Yes!" there was an awkward silence before a cub shouted nastily.

"Let him finish!" Slev grinned evilly and finished.

"Will you leave me alone you hideous freak, I never liked you!" the words rang out and the crowd burst into laughter, I still smiled the words having not quite sunk in yet.

"Good joke Slev" I responded. Slev was quick to use his stinging tongue.

"No the joke is that you thought I could ever be seen with anyone as ugly as you and not be ashamed. I mean look at you!" he laughed with the other cubs and joined in the bullying he had started. The smile slipped beneath the surface of my fur, tried to remain and drowned. Pain struck my heart as though someone had harpooned it and dragged It into a mincing machine.

Tears leaked from my ducts and rolled down my face fast and hard, and in a strange sense of poignancy I realised they fell at the same speed in which my good mood and elation, self respect and dignity and fried in Slev's scorching words and caromed to the ground of depression where the rest of my hopes and dreams lay smashed and unfulfilled.

I charged through the throng of nightmarish cubs who rained down insults and pain upon me. A solid object prevented me from continuing, I opened my eyes to find a golden colour flooded my eyesight. Simba!

I dragged the prince closer to me and wept into his soft comforting fur. The pain subsided very slightly now that my friend had arrived an unfurling sensation filled my gut as I breather in the sweet smell of grass.

"It's ok Nala I'm here its ok I promise" Raw emotion forced its way into me and a strange longing filled my head. I longed for Simba; I needed to be with him, I wanted to hold him so badly it hurt.

*That night*

I lay alone that night thinking of how humiliated I had been and how the other cubs truly hated me enough to pull the nastiest prank I had heard of on me. I had only Simba by my side metaphorically speaking. A thought entered my mind, why metaphorically? Why not physically?

I followed my heart whilst my groggy brain tried to regain control of me. I padded over to a sleeping Simba.

"Simba, Simba" I whispered frantically, Simba awoke with a start.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Well I… I um well I" I stammered suddenly very shy for reasons that evaded my notice.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Simba asked gruffly.

Silently I nodded a tear rolling down my face.

Simba glance around the den.

"Here come on you can sleep with me" he smiled; the smile was replaced with a look of horror at what he had said.

"Oh I meant you can sleep beside me not you can sleep _with_ me!" he blushed cutely. I giggled despite myself and lay beside him snuggling closer.

"It's ok Simba I know what you meant… thank you" I nuzzled his side gently causing him to blush deeply. I could feel his heart beat picking up pace to match my own racing heart rate. I flushed at his proximity to myself, if light were present the other cubs would only see two blushing cubs snuggling up to each other. In the dark of the night my feelings took a hold of me and I found enough courage to do what I had dreamt of when I was a young cub with a crush on the prince.

I kissed Simba on the cheek and rested my head beneath his. I almost swallowed my tongue when I felt him kiss me tenderly on the forehead; I raised my head to face him, smiling gently. Simba inhaled sharply and looked as though he was drowning before a smile splattered across his drunken features.

I could not believe I chose Slev over Simba, I crushed on them both and I picked the wrong one. But even after Slev had effectively ripped out my heart shown it to everyone and slowly dismantled it to the point that I couldn't stand still without shaking, Simba was there to pick up the pieces. He was there for me when I needed him most. He didn't need to be told, he didn't need to be prodded, he was just there at the right time for me. Not only was he there but he took me away from the other cubs, just the two of us and made me feel safe. This time it felt right, it felt good. I was with someone who cared for me as much as I cared for him. I couldn't help but gaze into his joyful face, aside from the distant look that adorned his cute furry face, and the fact that he was slowly glowing redder until he began to resemble that of a dying star.

I was no better, I had crushed on Slev yes but I had always felt good around Simba. I loved him and it only sunk in the few moments we were together alone.

My tirade of thoughts were caught very short, the last thought I had before my mind became a whirling mix of colour and bliss was "does he feel the same way as you?".

This thought was answered by Simba's soft lips, the perfect shape for mine to clamp onto lovingly.

My first kiss and it was with my best friend and first crush.

I would never forget this moment, this moment of true love and enduring friendship. Simba had truly removed a thorn in his side by outdoing Slev. He had me, he had my heart.

**Awwoooooooo! Yes I wasn't sure where I was going with this one if im honest and the vocabulary has slowly upped and downed. Erm yeah not one of my best pieces but I was happy enough to post it. It passed my own personal review….. just. **

**Anyway feel free to review I will be taking a couple of days to get back up to speed and hopefully finish the howling and start a new ficcy. **

**This is The Lone Wolf signing out and be sure to check out Prince Simba's new fic and of course a new writer Strike the Wolf, a man after my own heart. Even if it's only in name ;). Both stories looking sharp.**

**Night my dear readers sleep well and lock your doors The Lone Wolf might go after ya Awoooooooooooooooo!**


End file.
